srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Hall of Ruin
Anybody know for sure how many times you have to visit the Hall of Ruin to get the Goblin Blood Scroll? I thought you got it on the fourth visit, but then somebody on the forum said 5, and it looked like maybe 3 for my new character. But I'm out of characters to test it with. Psychoadept :I got it after 3 visits. That seems to be the lowest number, though there might be a random element involved (i.e. you might get it starting with your third visit to the Hall).--Shadowblack 00:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you mean you got it when you approached the hall for the third time, or after you'd completed three whole runs? Psychoadept 00:59, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I mean when I approached it, right before I entered it for the third time.--Shadowblack 09:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Gotcha, thanks! Psychoadept 14:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the info about the Hidden Lair? It was woefully incomplete, but kind of important since it was linked to from the MR, SP, and NV pages. Psychoadept 07:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't touch it - seen none of it here today, in fact, the first time I accessed the HoC, and was specifically looking for any info on the centrally located hand imprints, which, I take it, are related to gaining entrance to the Hidden Lair... --Tetracapillactomist 08:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Found the missing part about the HL in the edit history and replaced it. Not sure what happened, and whether I had a hand in that disappearing act. "Come on, Wikipedia. Load, you unwieldy behemoth!"--Tetracapillactomist 08:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Cool, thanks. Wikia gremlins? Psychoadept 14:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Notes to be incorporated Irgolomok: 68 SP Goblin Champions: 36 SP Undead Goblin Guardians are worth ~12 combat XP Along the outside wall there are four alcoves (two south, one east and one west), each of which contains 4-6 (random) Goblin Guardian Spirits and a massive stone block. On the inside of the east and west corridors are alcoves with "howling portals" that turn out to be Energy Beasts you have to defeat. There is a lever at either end of the north wall. Psychoadept 20:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) copied from TC's edits: SP values for one group of six: 1/6 = 75 SP, 2/6 = 90 SP, 3/6 = 100 SP, 4/6 = 103, 5/6 = 138 SP, 6/6 = 120 SP). If you visit this room right after the animated statue carries off the first block of stone from the NW alcove - text says it stomps off heading west after being reanimated - you'll see "one cube of stone," with some of the goblins "chipping and carving away at the large cube of stone." After visiting a second alcove - the order actually does not matter - you'll see "two cubes" being worked, and so on. You think perhaps you will need to return here on your next trek through the Hall of Ruin." Psychoadept 04:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Text directions/strategy for the Hall of Torment. Was PM'd that helpful bit of info from a forum member who isn't comfortable with the template and asked me to add it. Truth is aside from the Game Updates I'm not very familiar or skilled at editing either. So I'd appreciate it if someone more adept would look at it and make any necessary changes. Thanks. Old School 03:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ----